


A Theft Gone Wrong

by rinne (itcanmakeyoucrazy)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, dubcon kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itcanmakeyoucrazy/pseuds/rinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dragonborn has second thoughts about robbing the protector of Riften.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Theft Gone Wrong

There wasn't a good reason Mjoll the Lioness' house had to be robbed. Brynn, despite her work with the guild, respected Mjoll. She was beautiful, smart and strong, talented and kind.  
So it was no wonder that, after weighing her options, Brynn decided to set down the lockpick, postpone the break-in. Just as she turned around to get up, she collided into something metallic. It was a...crotch...plate?  
"Wh-- what are you doing?" exclaimed a startled Mjoll, sounding half sincere and half disappointed.  
"I uh, dripped a coin." Brynn stood up, but couldn't look her in the face.  
"Are you sure?....Where'd you drop it?"  
The Dragonborn could tell she didn't believe her.  
"Around here, just beneath your door," Brynn pointed at a place on the pathway.  
Mjoll got on all fours and began to inspect the area. "It's not here." She dusted off her knees and raised an eyebrow.  
"Maybe it slid inside? You know, from the crack under the doors?"  
"It wouldn't hurt to look, I suppose," Mjoll sighed, unlocking the door and holding it open for Brynn. "I need to change, though, I'm a bit sweaty. Sorry if I stank."  
Brynn realized she hadn't smelled anything. She nodded and pretended to look for the coin on the floor near the door. She sighed and got on all fours. To think she'd end up in Mjoll's house anyway!  
Out of the corner of her eye, the Dragonborn saw Mjoll remove her armor, revealing her plain smalls and beautiful muscles. The warm light from the fireplace made her look radiant. Brynn swallowed.  
Mjoll reached to pull off her smalls, and Brynn almost squirmed. By the Divines, she was aroused already.  
She turned back to the floor but could not resist the temptation, and looked back just in time to meet eyes with Mjoll, who cleared her throat and looked away swiftly. Mjoll's breasts were tipped by large, dark areolae, and her nether regions were just barely visible, a wild bush of brown that just  _called._  
"You look beautiful." The Dragonborn's words sounded strained, and weak. Her restraint was reaching a breaking point.  
"...Thank you. Nobody's ever complimented me before. I... I mean Aerin hasn't seen it, and...." The tall blonde seemed to be as flustered as she was.  
Brynn got up and faced the naked woman.  
"I can't... I can't stop myself, I need to have you," she grasped Mjoll's shoulders, whose eyes widened and breasts swayed in response.  
"Fine --"  
Her answer was cut off by the brunette's fierce kiss. Mjoll lost herself in the intertwining of their wet tongues, and after what seemed like an eternity, Brynn released her. She took off her armor as well now, clanking awkwardly in the near-silence of the warm room. Brynn nearly pushed Mjoll onto the bed, and keeping her sex on the blonde's leg, began to suck her nipples relentlessly. Mjoll cried out at the sudden stimulation, and Brynn teased the free nipple, pinching and rolling it. She switched to the other nipple, and finally released with a pop.  
"You're beautiful too," Mjoll said, almost in a whisper. Her chest was heaving faster now, and her leg moved, giving an unexpected rub to Brynn's clit.  
Brynn leapt at Mjoll's legs, spreading them apart despite her embarassment. She parted her folds, carefully tracing them with her finger as though they were the lines of a book. Mjoll shivered in excitement, and her sex began to release her arousal onto the bed.  
Brynn stuck a finger inside of her, and lubricated the Lioness' hardened bud, gently moving back the skin covering it. She flicked it at first, and then began to suck on it ferociously. Mjoll yelped with pleasure, holding on to Brynn's head.  
Mjoll came in shuddering bursts, squirting her arousal on Brynn's face. The Dragonborn pressed her finger against her cheek, dragging it down, and licked the salty-smelling fluid off carefully and slowly, looking Mjoll in the eyes. Mjoll sighed contently. She sat up and kissed Brynn tenderly, less deeply this time.  
"I think I'm in love with you," Brynn murmured, shyly looking at the fireplace instead of her newfound lover. She was surprised by a rough hand that pulled her face back towards Mjoll, who looked her square in the eyes, and declared, "I love you too."


End file.
